


Castiel's Hair

by deansmypizzaman



Series: Priestiel Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack Pairings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansmypizzaman/pseuds/deansmypizzaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loves Priestly's hair and decides to experiment a little with his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Hair

Castiel is in Priestly’s apartment and he actually managed to persuade his boyfriend to go to class for once, but he has stayed over from the previous night so now he’s there alone wriggling around in Priestly’s bed happily, it’s warm and it smells like him, a little spicy and a lot like the sandwich shop he works at but Cas doesn’t mind, it just makes him hungry. They’ve been together for a year now and even though they very much like each other they’ve wisely decided to live separately so they can have their own space now and then.

Neither of them has asked the other one to change for the other but their personalities have definitely rubbed off on each other. Castiel still has his nipple piercing he got freshman year and Priestly has become a bit more subdued, he still wears the same flashy clothes that Cas loves but when they’re alone together he’s surprisingly gentle.

He thinks about how they first met at Priestly’s work, so much sexual tension he didn’t even realize was there and it was all because they were both too shy to man up and talk to each other. And oh, how the tables have turned. Castiel used to be such a quiet person, a homebody some would call him and now he has no problems screaming at Priestly when they get in a fight. The first time he did so Priestly was shocked speechless, but now they have yelling matches sometimes that last for hours. But somehow they never stay mad, neither of them like holding grudges and they usually end up having angry make-up sex afterwards. Castiel blushes brightly at the thought, that had actually happened a few nights ago and he still has the bruises on his hips and hickies on his neck to prove it.

He finally decides that he’s been lazy for long enough and rolls out of bed, and then routinely makes it behind him as he pads to the bathroom. His hair is unruly and he has to laugh at the memory of Priestly’s hair in the morning, he’s let the sides grown out a little longer, but he still has enough of a Mohawk that when he wakes up it sticks out at odd angles. Normally Priestly doesn’t let him touch his hair but after he has showered Castiel loves to spend hours running his fingers through it because it’s so soft without all the hair gel.

He squints at himself in the mirror now and looks around at the counter, Priestly hair products are everywhere covering the whole space, he’s let Priestly play with his hair now and then arranging it in strange spikes but he doesn’t like the stiff strands under his fingers and running his hands through his hair is nervous habit he does daily. He eyes the basket of hair dye curiously. He’s got an array of brands of different colors from manic panic to splat and their little tubs of bleach blonde toner too. He shakes of the desire to look through them and leaves to the kitchen, he stares at the microwave clock reading 9:13, almost taunting him. Priestly won’t be back til around noon and he doesn’t have any classes himself on fridays. Fuck it, he goes back to the bathroom and digs through the basket. He thinks about Priestly’s blue hair and decides on the green envy manic panic. He frowns at the bleach, his hair is so dark. He reads the label and he’ll have to leave in on for and hour at least to get it light enough. He clips back his hair on one side to leave a small three inch wide section that curls slightly above and down in front of his one ear. He hopes it’ll turn out or this’ll be embarrassing…

***

“CASSS!” Priestly just wanted to crawl back into bed, he hated going to class on Friday’s, but he makes it to the bedroom and Cas isn’t there. He thinks maybe he left until he hears the showering running. He’d jump in and join Cas but he just did his hair before classes and it came out looking really good today he thought. He peeks into the bathroom though, “Hey babe I’m home!” before stomping into the kitchen to make them lunch, grilled cheese with ham, tomatoes, and pickles for Cas because it’s his favorite. He misses the squeak that comes from the shower and half the bottles being knocked down to the floor.

He’s just finished making the sandwiches when he hears quick feet across the wood floor and door snicking shut quietly. He puts everything on a bed tray that Cas bought for him so they can eat in bed and he props it on one hand pushing open his bedroom door with the other. “Hey, I made you lunch.” He puts the tray down on the bed and walks up behind Cas’ changing form, he’s got pants on and it digging through a small drawer of his shirts for far to long, refolding each one after he looks at it, “Having an OCD day?” He smirks, mouthing at the fading bruises along Cas’ neck, letting his lip ring drag across the warm skin, his grin widens at the shiver he gets. He moves away to plop down on the bed to eat watching Cas curiously as he finally pulls on faded gray, Chuck Norris tshirt, it’s one of his favorites. he’s starting to get worried because Castiel hasn’t said anything yet since he got home. “Cas, you mad a me or something?” He puts down the grilled cheese he’d been working on and pats the bed beside him, “come here angel” He knows the pet name should soften Cas up and it works too well with Cas turning and jumping onto the bed and into his arms, head tucking into his side.

“I messed up…” It’s so muffled the Priestly can barely understand it but he runs a hand through Cas’ slightly damp hair either way to comfort him. “What’d you think you messed up?” He waits patiently, it’s hard, he’s not a very patient person, but he can be for Cas. But he’s rewarded eventually when Cas tilts his head enough to look up at him and he’d definitely surprised at what he sees. “Cas?…”

“It was just supposed to be a little area, but I used too much bleach and then i couldn’t leave some of it white and some of it green because that would be stupid so I dyed the whole area green and it’s so much and It looks stupid I know!” He’s rambling, and it all comes out so fast but Priestly grabs Cas’ face in his hands before he can hide again. Then new bright green hair tickling the side of his left hand.He slips the strands in and out of his fingers playfully. “No Cas! It looks good, honest to God” And he’s smiling and he just wants Cas to smile because he knows that ever little rebellious thing Cas does physically to himself is a big step because his parent’s don’t approve.

“Really?…” His big blue eyes are a little watery and Priestly thumbs the tears away before they can fall. “Yes, angel, I love it.” He leans forward to kiss Castiel’s head over the new green hair, it still smells a little like hair dye but a lot more like Cas’ sweet honey shampoo. Cas tucks himself closer to his side so he reaches forward for the food pushed a side. “Here, eat, you’ll feel better.” Cas does and all the while Priestly’s one arm around Cas’s shoulders is still combing through the thick dark brown hair and he occasionally twists the newly colored hair around his fingers. “So why the green?” This makes Cas blush slightly before he can hide it. He finished his sandwich and tucks his face into Priestly’s neck this time, lips whispering across his skin and hair tickling his chin, “The same reason you dye yours blue.” And it send a warm flush of pleasure through Priestly knowing he’s not the only one who thinks about his boyfriends eyes. He lets out a small, soft laugh, smiling widely before kissing the top of Cas’ head, “Good choice.”


End file.
